Deep Crow
Deep crows are creatures which inhabit the dark and forgotten corners of the Earth.Holkins, Jerry and Michael Krahulik. "As Seen In Modern Lair." Penny Arcade 10 Oct. 2007. 24 June 2008 http://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2007/10/10/Holkins, Jerry and Michael Krahulik. "The Crevice." Penny Arcade 21 Mar. 2008. 24 June 2008 http://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2008/3/21/ Their physical appearance resembles that of an enormous black bird, with the notable distinction of seven glowing red eyes and giant ant-like mandibles. They are first introduced when Gabe contacted an eBay seller regarding buying an abandoned missile base. The deep crow was occupying Power Dome A of the base after its habitat was breached because, "the previous owners dug too greedily. And too deep." The deep crow mythology was expanded when Gabe hired an exterminator, Carl. Carl was savagely attacked by a truly ancient deep crow, which lives in a warren beneath Gabe's garage. In The Fangspire mini-series, Carl was seen to have survived and ended up in the deep crow's nest. Using old magic, he tamed the deep crow and was able to fly away upon its back.Tycho. "The Fangspire, Part Two." Online posting. 19 May 2008. Penny Arcade. 24 June 2008 http://www.penny-arcade.com/2008/5/19/ d20 Creature Template Description This vile feathered creature appears at first a massive, corrupted crow. A disgusting multitude of eyes are mounted above a powerful antlike beak, and four lethal talons ready themselves before a heavy, swinging tail. This terrifying creature is responsible for night raids on farms that are often mistakenly blamed on dragons or common cattle thieves. Swooping down out of the darkness on massive wings, the powerful bird simply lifts off with livestock in its talons. Its roost is frequently littered with the smashed skeletons of former meals, with recognisable skulls evidencing that the terrible creature has no compunctions about eating human flesh. Growing ever larger with age, truly ancient deep crows are fearsome creatures indeed.Jonathan Drain. "Deep Crow." Online posting. 11 Oct. 2007. Jonathan Drain's D20 Source. 24 June 2008 http://d20.jonnydigital.com/2007/10/deep-crow Traits Hit Dice: 12d12+72 (140 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: Fly 60 ft (average) Armor Class: 22 (+10 nat, +4 dex, -2 size), touch 14, flat-footed 18 Damage Reduction: 10/magic Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+26 Resist: Acid 10, cold 10, spell 22 Saves: Fort +13, Ref +16, Will +11 Attack: 2 Claws +18 (1d12+6); Bite +15 (2d8+3); Tail Slap +12 (2d6+1) Special Attacks: Snatch, flyby attack Special Qualities: Darkvision 120 ft, Low-Light Vision, Listen +17, Spot +20 Saves: Listen +17, Spot +20 Abilities: Str 22, Dex 18, Con 16, Int 7, Wis 13, Cha 9 Feats: Alertness, Snatch, Multiattack, Hover, Flyby attack Climate/Terrain: Mountain and underground Organization: Solitary (1) Challenge Rating: 12 Treasure: None Advancement: 13-24 HD (Huge), 25-36 HD (Gargantuan)Ross Mills. "Deep Crow." Online posting. 21 Mar. 2008. Penny Arcade Forum. 24 June 2008 http://forums.penny-arcade.com/showthread.php?t=53260 Special Attacks Improved Grab: The deep crow can choose to start a grapple when it hits with its talon or bite attack. If the deep crow gets a hold on a creature of Small size or less, it squeezes each round for automatic talon damage. The deep crow can drop a creature it has snatched as a free action or use a standard action to fling it aside. A flung creature travels 1d6 x 10 feet, and takes 1d6 points of damage per 10 feet traveled. If the deep crow flings a snatched opponent while flying, the opponent takes this amount or falling damage, whichever is greater. Flyby attack: When flying, the deep crow can take a move action (including a dive) and another standard action at any point during the move. The deep crow cannot take a second move action during a round when it makes a flyby attack. Shriek: Shrieking is a standard action. Once a Deep Crow Shrieks, it can't Shriek again until 1D4 rounds later. Creatures caught in a the shriek's cone of influence must make a Will save or be affected as follows: DC: 20 Size: 60ft cone Effect: Stunned for 1 round In The Elemenstor Saga Deep crows are mentioned in Epic Legends Of The Hierarchs: The Elemenstor Saga. Specifically, they are blamed for, "the downfall of the Underkingdom of Grth'lwythlnn."ELotH:TES Contributors. "Deep Crows," ELotH:TES http://elothtes.pbwiki.com/Deep%20Crows In Spore In his June 18, 2008 post, Tycho mentions the "Spore DEEPCROW!" Youtube video, featuring a fan created deep crow in the game SPORE.Tycho. "The Flavor Factor." Online posting. 18 June 2008. Penny Arcade. 24 June 2008 http://www.penny-arcade.com/2008/6/18/ Exclusive Poster On June 23, 2008, Gabe announced an exclusive deep crow poster available at the 2008 San Diego Comic Con.Gabe. "The Deep Crow." Online posting. 23 June 2008. Penny Arcade. 24 June 2008 http://www.penny-arcade.com/2008/06/23/deep-crow/ Filmography *As Seen In Modern Lair *The Crevice *The Fangspire, Part One *The Fangspire, Part Two *The Fangspire, Part Three References Category:Animals